Chance
by Silvel-chan
Summary: A chance encounter could lead to...something more?


Silvel-chan: Helllooooo everyone. I got a new name and am now working on a new story. Because I'm too lazy to finish the other ones. xD No, actually, I've not been into Naruto lately, so I find it hard to finish the stories. I'm sure I will, eventually!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakuman…wish I did. D:

////

**Chance**

It was a chance encounter. A fluke to be honest.

"Who's the best? Me!"

It had only been a simply trip to the local boxing club, Spirit Fighter. He wanted to see fighting up close. Strictly to help him with poses (not that he needed it). Sure, he could watch T.V or view something from his many manga collections…but sometimes the real thing was so much better.

"Who's the strongest? Me!"

And research was exactly what Nizuma did. He positioned himself away from cheering people and sat down awkwardly with his sketchbook, pen scraping lines faster then a racecar driver to make it around a single lap. With at least one page filled by the time said driver would have completed that lap. His eyes drifted from the page to the fighters in the ring. Watching as one single person knocked down every opponent that was thrown her way.

Extraordinary.

His manga could use a heroine like her…

Strong…cute…both ordinary with a surprising spark of self-originality behind it.

"Who's the boss? Me!"

And a trash talker in the ring to boot. She seemed a bit louder then necessary but when it came to art, the little things could be overlooked. So as his page continued to fill up with battle posses and cute figures of the girl in the ring, Nizuma made up his mind.

//

Miyoshi didn't have much time to catch her breath between rounds. It was a monthly practice at Spirit and she wanted to see how much she had improved by entering the all out competition. No resting between rounds, the only break being the end of one round and the time to take a sip of water before going in for the final blow.

It was exciting.

Sure, she got scared at international competitions (she was good, but not that good), but this was what got her heart pounding with excitement. To her…to her, this was like drawing manga to Takagi and Mashiro. Instead of a pencil and paper, her inspiration was boxing gloves and making men cry for mercy as she knocked a few of their teeth out.

Sometimes she couldn't help but feel a bit bad about it though. Not the beating them part! Just…the fact that she never acted like much of a girl. Her mother had always encouraged her to try for her dreams (which…she was, right?) but there had been little girl talk and even less shopping trips for frilly skirts and make-up. That was probably why most for her clothes were boyish and either too long or too shirt. She never really cared how she presented herself…unless it was for Takagi of course.

"Next up, Misaso Hiiro!"

Miyoshi tried to leave all thoughts behind as she touched gloves with her opponent, panting in excitement and exhaustion as the fight started to commence.

And to think there was a karate tournament next month.

The first round flew by fast. Hiiro was the last one to face before she would be considered the winner…and he was last for a good reason. He was a lot stronger then she thought he would be and the bruises she knew would be there in the morning would prove it.

A quick retreat to the corner of the ring, a small sip of water, a dab to get the sweat off her forehead, and she was back in the center of the ring.

One. Two. Three.

Combo's were great to get in when one had the chance.

One. Two. Three.

A left hook, right jab, a hopeful punch to the face.

One. Two.

And Miyoshi found herself sprawled out on the ground.

A sharp, angry pain made it's way from her cheek to the side of her head and on. The wearily noted that she must have hit it against the floor when she crashed from that hit. Trying her best to push herself up, she realized that the toll from all the abuse she'd taken that day was starting to set in…and that one hit from Hiiro had enough power to put her out of commission. She didn't stop though. She kept trying to push herself up though she knew it was useless.

Finally she was called out and Hiiro was once again crowned the champion. Miyoshi let her body slump back to the floor in disappointment and depression. She waved off whatever help was offered and let her had dangle over the edge, just under one of the ropes. Eyes sliding shut in frustration.

She had been…been so sure! She was positive that she should have won! She had…well…okay. Sure, she had shirked back on practice, but she had to! She had wanted to see Takagi so many times that had neglected to come to practice. And as much as Miyoshi would have loved to say it was worth it…was it really? How long had they been able to hang out or at least go on a proper date without being interrupted by his dream?

Miyoshi understood. She did! She knew this was his dream. Mashiro's too! And she wanted it to come true so that Azuki could be happy! Could be with the one she loved.

But why did she have to sacrifice her own heart for it?

"Yo!"

Miyoshi's eyes snapped open and the image of an overly ambitious…person…filled her vision. She'd have shot up at how close his face was to hers if it weren't for the fact she knew her head would smash into his. Or that her neck wouldn't get caught on the rope.

"Wha-?!"

"I want you to be my model!"

////

S-chan: So? How did you like it? My first Bakuman fanfic! Well, first chapter anyway. You'll see what I have in mind as it goes on. If people like it anyway. O.o


End file.
